The use of electronic devices, such as cell phones or Global Positioning Systems, GPS, by the driver of a vehicle has become commonplace in modern society. Typically use of this equipment is distracting particularly if the electronic device is required to be hand held by the driver. These types of distractions are particularly dangerous and have been known to cause serious accidents. Even when mounting structures are provided on or above the dashboard, the driver typically must remove the hands from the steering wheel to engage the electronic device thereby diverting attention from the task of safely driving the vehicle.
It has been recognized that mounting of the electronic device on the steering wheel of the vehicle provides easy access to the driver whereby the device is visually available and requires a minimum use of the driver's hands while driving. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,217 shows a cell phone mounted on the steering wheel of the vehicle, however the cell phone holder is permanently attached whereby the cell phone rotates with the wheel as it is turned making it difficult to view still causing a distraction to the driver.
An improvement is shown in Publication Number 2011/0024470 to Hajarian that discloses a cell phone mount on the center console of a typical steering wheel assembly that includes a rotatable platform mounted on the steering wheel to which the cell phone is attached.